Dama de Medianoche
by SpicaNardi
Summary: ¿Qué rayos le veía Yaten a esa mujer de cabello tan negro como la noche? Una canción podía darle la respuesta... Mi primer Yaten x Rei


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en este escrito sin ánimo de lucro._

**Dama de Medianoche**

_(Inspirada en una canción de David Morris Jr.)_

¿Pero qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Yaten se sentía bastante incómodo, viendo a aquella hermosa mujer de cabello azabache y ojos como la noche misma, bailando al compás de una balada, con el invitado de turno. Vio cómo su mano apretaba la lata de cerveza, con una fuerza inusual. Hubiera creído que era pura coincidencia o efectos del alcohol… si no sintiera esa misma incomodidad cada vez que veía a Rei Hino con algún chico, que no pasaba de ser un simple compañero de la Universidad donde estaba estudiando y obviamente, nada comprometedor. Por ejemplo, esa vez que la sacerdotisa se encontró con su antiguo amigo, Yuuichirou y sorpresivamente le cayó como una patada en el estómago, cuando la imprudente de Usagi comentó que ambos estuvieron a un paso de ser novios; pero que la indecisión de Rei le ganó a sus sentimientos y el antiguo trotamundos tuvo que marcharse "con el rabo entre las piernas", literalmente. Al menos el asunto no pasó a mayores, para alivio de Yaten.

Hasta ahora, no le había salido algún pretendiente a Rei… ¿Y por qué pensaba en eso? ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué le veía a esa mujer temperamental, engreída y con ínfulas de diva? Tendría buena voz también, pero no era gran cosa para él.

¿O si?

—¿Qué tienes, Rei Hino, que me haces sentir así? ¿Qué puede ser? ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué esta clase de estupideces se me vienen a la cabeza?! ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! —el joven de cabello plateado no cesaba de maldecir, mientras un trago iba y otro venía. Y de repente, apretando la lata de cerveza, decidió finalmente resolver el misterio. Y la única forma de hacerlo era…

Medianoche. Por extraño que pareciera, colocaron un _midtempo soul_ de los años setenta, cuyo ritmo, pese a tener más de cuarenta años, invitaba a bailar con estilo. Yaten vio esto como una oportunidad y antes que alguien se le adelantara, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Rei.

—¿Bailamos?

—¿Sabes cómo? —lo retó Rei, porque no esperaba una invitación de un chico que sólo parecía saber de música electrónica o _pop_.

—Me defiendo.

Y entonces, ambos jóvenes salieron a bailar, siguiendo el suave ritmo de la canción, aunque casi no tenían idea de la letra. O lo que podían entender, era de un hombre alabando la belleza y majestuosidad de una mujer, una reina de la pista, cuyo esplendor se podía disfrutar en plena medianoche.

—Oye, no lo haces nada mal —comentó Rei, algo sorprendida por la elegancia con que Yaten se movía, logrando seguirla al compás.

—Es algo que se aprende a punta de ver y oír buenos clásicos del siglo pasado —le respondió el joven, mirándola con sus ojos verdes—. Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

—Cuando era niña, a veces mi abuelo colocaba varios vinilos de su colección personal en el tocadiscos, para distraerme con música, mientras me cuidaba. Así conocí a los Bee Gees, James Brown, Gloria Gaynor y grupos tan raros como The Trammps o Harold Melvin and The Bluenotes. Véase como se vea, mi abuelo tiene gustos muy raros —la joven no pudo evitar reírse discretamente.

—Para la generación actual, son "viejitos raros". Pero para mí, son joyas musicales que merecen ser valoradas por todas las generaciones. Incluso estaba pensando en usarla como influencia, para nuestros próximos trabajos discográficos… claro, si Seiya y Taiki no me arman bronca.

Rei no pudo evitar reírse, mientras Yaten alcanzó a reírse también. Pero fue justo eso, lo que hizo que Yaten entendiera qué le atraía tanto de ella: Aunque pareciera una mujer de fuerte carácter y como un muro infranqueable, también mostraba su dulzura, elegancia y cultura, en los momentos menos insospechados. Y este, era uno de esos.

—Ahora es claro para mí —le dijo Yaten.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Rei, extrañada.

—Por qué me sentía tan incómodo cuando te veía. Es porque me agradas más de lo que creía, Rei Hino. No imaginé que fuera a pasarme _eso_, pero, como dice el refrán: "Nunca digas, de esta agua no beberé".

—¿Entonces tú…? —Rei se sonrojó toda y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Ya sabía a dónde iba a parar todo esto.

—Oye, no voy a llegar tan lejos, no soy como el bruto de Seiya. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con una cita personal? ¿Este jueves en la tarde? Te invito a tomar algo en CometCoffee: Dicen que ahí preparan unos batidos muy deliciosos.

—¡Cierto, cierto! Creo que me adelanté al futuro… y acepto la invitación, Yaten.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, siguiendo el compás de una canción que se quedaría en sus mentes, durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y en ese momento, Yaten sintió que había encontrado a su dama, de una forma que jamás esperó. No le importaba si esto haría que se convirtiera en blanco de toda clase de burlas por parte de sus hermanos… lo que le importaba era que había descubierto, lo mucho que le agradaba estar al lado de esa mujer, de cabello tan negro como la más hermosa noche.

* * *

•

No, no salió como quería *llora frustrada*, pero sólo lo hice por tres razones: 1) Cada día más me gusta esta pareja, 2) Tenía la inspiración en su punto y no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad y 3) Para contribuir con la causa de Sol Bronte, "¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!". Totalmente dedicada a ella y a los fans de la pareja. Que les guste... y perdonen la redacción tan atropellada.

Por cierto, la canción se llama originalmente: _Midnight Lady_, de David Morris (Jr.)


End file.
